Twisted path
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Manga. Spoilers. All/Reggie. Con el pasar de los años Reggie ha ido cosechando un carácter fuerte que atrae miradas. La mujer sabe muy bien lo que quiere y hará lo que sea por conseguirlo. Sea quien sea, caerá a sus pies.
1. No more lonely nights EDO

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Edo Phoenix  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>3. No more lonely nights

* * *

><p>Reggie deja caer sus cabellos rubios sobre la almohada, al tiempo que sus vivaces ojos azules se dirigen al hombre que comparte la cama con ella por primera vez, escrutándolo mientras una sonrisa indefinible hace aparición en sus labios. Edo se encuentra sentado a su lado, con el torso desnudo brillándole a la luz de la luna y con la misma mirada de autosuficiencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado —¿y cómo no estarlo, cuando es Reggie Mackenzie con quien comparte las sábanas?—, todo es diferente a su alrededor ahora que Tragoedia se ha ido, ahora que sus vidas han sido liberadas de su estigma mortal. Se diría —casi— que todo es perfecto.<p>

Han regresado a América y continuado con sus estudios y respectivas vidas, el padre de la mujer hace todo por complacerlos, les permite de todo e incluso trata a Edo como a un hijo, siempre excusándose por el horrible incidente causado debido a su debilidad, por la pérdida de su padre y las otras muchas desgracias que encabezaron sus vidas. Sin embargo, eso poco importa ya. Todo ha cambiado. Todo queda en el pasado, salvo ellos dos.

—Fubuking me ha invitado a salir —suelta la mujer de pronto, apoyándose en los codos para mirar mejor al que siempre fue su compañero desde la infancia. Pese a que ya no está bajo la presión de liberar a su padre del mal, sigue teniendo ese carácter fuerte y algo sarcástico, por lo cual sus palabras llevan dobles intenciones—. ¿Debería de ir?

—Eso puedes decidirlo por ti misma —espeta Edo, soltando un largo bostezo, como si toda aquella plática sin sentido le aburriera.

—¿Entonces no te importa? —la rubia se incorpora sobre la cama, quedando todo su cuerpo al descubierto en la semi-oscuridad. Muchos otros podrían quedar rendidos con la simple visión del arco de su espalda o los suaves pechos escondidos tras su cabello ahora largo, pero Edo apenas y se inmuta.

—Por supuesto que me importa, sin embargo, eres tú la que decide, ¿no es así? No soy tu dueño —Edo se voltea para mirarla directamente a los ojos, aún recordando aquél duelo en el cual Fubuki peleó por ella y él, en cambio, por su propio honor. Está claro quién la merece más, pero eso no importa.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar —dice ella y en rápidos movimientos consigue situarse encima de él, mirándolo con la misma ferocidad con la que Edo le devuelve la vista, con la misma sonrisa felina y se diría incluso hasta más feliz y atrevida—. Iré a la cita tan sólo para hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

—Eres cruel... no esperaba menos de ti.

Dicho lo cual, toda conversación es apagada al tiempo que sus labios se unen.

Por supuesto que Reggie no es cruel, ambos lo saben. Pero en esa extraña felicidad que poco a poco comienzan a digerir, todo lo que antes estaba prohibido —enamorarse, jugar, salir—, ahora es un nuevo reto a romper.

Y Reggie quiere romper un corazón por primera vez en su vida.


	2. Long dark night of the soul RYO

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>4. Long dark night of the soul

* * *

><p>Ryo mira hacia la lejanía esa noche, en la cual el mar se refleja hermosamente sobre el agua, como si fuera un espejo salpicado de estrellas. Cualquier persona habría afirmado que busca a Japón allá donde se pierde el horizonte, la tierra que acaba de dejar y que lo ha enviado a América para verlo superarse. Sin embargo, a Ryo apenas y le pasa por la mente ese tema, más bien está huyendo. Nunca ha sido una mariposa social y sumado a la diferencia entre sus idiomas, el proceso de adaptación se le está haciendo difícil. Caso contrario a Fubuki, quien apenas llegó se consiguió un círculo de amigos que le dicen, de manera muy ridícula y altanera, Fubuking.<p>

Así pues, mientras el castaño está divirtiéndose en una fiesta clandestina en el dormitorio de las señoritas, él ha decidido perder un poco el tiempo en el mirador de ese lugar, que difiere mucho del que compartía con Asuka en Japón. Ha ido a Estados Unidos para mejorar, obtener experiencia y quizás hasta un contrato multimillonario, pues su duelo es lo suficientemente bueno como para ello. Y, nótese la ironía, no ha conseguido nada de ello debido a sus escasas dotes sociales. No es que quiera tener cien amigos y estar con ellos un día sí y otro también, es que se siente incómodo y hasta un poco solitario.

A los estadounidenses no les basta con las pocas palabras que suelen salir de sus labios, justas y necesarias para responder a cualquier pregunta. Siempre quieren saber más, conocer y hablar más con él. Y para eso no es bueno. ¿Qué se puede hacer? Nada. Lo sabe, por eso prefiere pasar el tiempo a solas, sin preguntas incómodas y también sin incomodar a nadie con su natural hosquedad.

No obstante, esa noche parece haber una sutil diferencia, que se convierte en pasos, en el sonido de unos tacones golpeando el asfalto todo el camino hasta llegar a él.

—¿De nuevo solo, Ryo? —cuando la silueta se hace visible, queda patente que es Reggie Mackenzie la que dirige sus preguntas hacia él. Fubuki está interesado en ella y le sorprende no verlo a su lado, yendo a persuadirlo para unirse a la jerga—. Se podría decir que no nos consideras dignos de tu atención.

—No es así —afirma él, con la voz calmada. No necesita ni quiere agregar nada más, la ferocidad de sus palabras las hace verdaderas.

—¿Entonces qué es? —los tacones de Reggie vuelven a repiquetear hasta el momento en el cual llega a su lado, casi emulando el mismo escenario que compartió con Asuka alguna vez—. No te gusta hablar —es una afirmación, misma que dibuja una sonrisa un tanto maligna en sus labios—. Sin embargo, existen otros métodos de comunicación. ¿No es así?

Ryo está a punto de replicar que no está interesado en el messenger o el facebook, como todos sus compañeros, pero antes de que cualquier negación salga de sus labios, la mujer ya está enfrente suyo y segundos después le estampa un beso con tal intensidad que hasta los pensamientos huyen de su mente.

Reggie Mackenzie es una persona interesante —aunque a él no le llame la atención de esa manera— y por supuesto, sabe cómo comunicar sus deseos.


	3. Shooting stars FUBUKI

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Tenjouin Fubuki  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>5. Shooting stars

* * *

><p>Un joven castaño espera con impaciencia en la entrada de un centro comercial, va vestido informal como siempre, pero hay algo en su presencia que impone, quizás son los nervios que se le escapan en forma de sonrisa o los ojos ansiosos, expectantes ante las personas que pasan por su lado. Espera a Reggie, ahora que ella ha decidido aceptar su propuesta de tener una cita está... Bueno, podría derretirse de los nervios.<p>

Sin embargo, su pequeña tortura no dura ni cinco minutos y la mujer aparece puntual a la cita, vestida de igual manera, muy informal y veraniega. No ha perdido el gesto sarcástico en su rostro, ni mucho menos la presencia que a muchos ha logrado amedrentar. Sin embargo —y Fubuki tiene que admitir que está perdido cuando lo piensa—, se ve tan hermosa como siempre.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo? —Reggie comienza a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, pues no han hecho planes en concreto y podrían distraerse con cualquier cosa—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No, no llevo mucho tiempo —Fubuki se pone a la par de su figura, que logra llamar la atención entre los muchos hombres que concurren el lugar ese día—. Y podemos hacer lo que mejor te parezca. Ver una película, tal vez. ¿O qué tal ir a comer?

—Hoy es el duelo de Juudai y Kouyou —puntualiza la mujer, como si lo demás le pareciera aburrido en comparación—. Podríamos ir a verlo en algún sitio.

—¡Me había olvidado completamente! —y es cierto, toda otra cosa que no fuera la perspectiva de pasar una tarde con Reggie se había ido de su mente, incluso el cumpleaños de su hermana.

—Bien.

Tras localizar un local de comida rápida, sentarse y ordenar, comienzan a charlar un poco sobre el duelo que iniciará en pocos minutos, sus expectativas y el pasado. Reggie es bastante cortés con el muchacho, pero eso se transmite hacia él en forma de cierta frialdad y tras llegar a la mitad del duelo de Juudai, sin haber vuelto a abrir los labios desde que ha empezado, se da cuenta de que está todo por perdido. Y recuerda los celos que tuvo, que nadie le justificó hacia Edo Phoenix, como si esa fuera la respuesta a esa desastrosa cita.

—Reggie, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —Juudai ha convocado a su mejor Héroe y la mujer tarda un poco en contestar, pero lo hace con sinceridad, pues así es ella, nunca le ha importado a quién lastima con sus palabras.

—Sí —voltea a mirarlo de reojo mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida—. Con Edo.

Fubuki deja caer los hombros mientras suspira. Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Y aunque sabe que ella está con Edo, se contenta con saber que la tendrá para él solo toda esa tarde y una vez que termine el duelo de Juudai aprovechará y la llevará a todas partes en señal de despedida.

Bueno, siendo así... Supone que queda cancelado el romántico paseo para ver la lluvia de estrellas fugaces esa noche.


	4. Dancing in the dark JUUDAI

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Yuuki Juudai  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>6. Dancing in the dark

* * *

><p>Aunque nadie se lo enseñó, Reggie sabe escoger bien sus batallas. El concepto de victoria o derrota no significan mucho para ella, pues sus duelos los reserva para ocasiones especiales y es precisamente en éstos, donde la victoria es un requisito, en los cuales lo da todo de sí misma. Para cualquier otro es —o podría ser— un rival fácil si pierde del interés y hasta casi se podría afirmar que es duelista por hobbie, pero ese pensamiento está muy alejado de la realidad.<p>

Hace mucho que no disfruta de los duelos y ha aprendido a prioriozarlos conforme a las circunstancias y esto comenzó desde que Tragoedia entró a sus vidas. Cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento que no sea ordenado por él carece de valor, por lo cual el resultado viene importando poco y nada; caso contrario, la victoria es obligatoria si así lo ordena él, pues de otro modo te espera un viaje al reino de las sombras.

Extrañamente, esa vez no es, ni se acerca a sus anteriores duelos. Yuuki Juudai ha decidido desafiarla tras caer en una trampa ingeniosa que nisiquiera había planeado y aunque su duelo es obligatorio, de vida o muerte, se encuentra disfrutándolo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hace.

El joven ejecuta un misterioso baile entre esas sombras que los rodean, entre la desesperación y el deseo por ganar, y ataca, una vez, otra vez, sin descanso, luchando por alguien que le importa, como ella alguna vez lo hizo ingenuamente, como aún lo hace, pero ahora persiguiendo fines malvados.

Así pues, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios incluso hasta en los momentos más críticos. Nunca nadie le ha dado un duelo de tal intensidad, nisiquiera Kouyou cuando luchaba por su vida, ideando estrategias fantásticas y descabelladas.

Yuuki Juudai tiene algo especial, lo sabe, lo decide como si fuera un decreto real.

Y a ella_ le gusta eso_.


	5. Dark desires JIM

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Jim Crocodile  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>8. Dark desires

* * *

><p>Así que te vas. Reggie cree oír aquellas palabras mientras transita por un corredor vacío de regreso a su habitación, al día siguiente planea arribar en Japón y toda la locura con los pasaportes y el equipaje podría estar causándole alucinaciones. Porque eso es, una alucinación, la voz que le pregunta a dónde va y se burla sutilmente, así como también los pasos que la siguen a prudente distancia. No le molestaría en absoluto si no fuera porque llegado a cierto punto, ya no puede fingir ignorarlo más y se detiene con gesto brusco para encarar a su perseguidor, quien resulta ser James Crocodile entre todos.<p>

Al menos no es Fubuki, piensa ella, deteniéndose en medio del corredor para darle tiempo de que la alcance. Es bastante extraño que James le dirija la palabra, pues casi todo el tiempo está rumiando venganza contra su medio-hermano y con ella nunca ha tenido problemas, por lo cual, pese a lo extraño de la situación, no llega a incomodarla ni mucho menos a sacar esa faceta un tanto histérica de su parte.

—¿Así que te vas? —James repite la pregunta cuando por fin se posiciona a su lado, estudiándola con el ojo sano. Puede que no comparta la sangre con David, pero su parecido es tan asombroso que le hace hervir la sangre.

—Mañana, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso vienes a rogarme que intercambie el lugar? —la mujer se cruza de brazos en un claro signo de rechazo, cosa que no hace más que aumentar la furia dentro de James, que pese a que en la superficie permanece impertérrito, por dentro podría simular a un volcán en erupción.

—De hecho, quiero probar una cosa antes de que te marches —ambos se detienen súbitamente y el hombre, siendo unos cuantos palmos mayor que ella, se permite tratar de acorralarla, aunque la mirada que ésta le dirige mientras está contra la pared arruina el efecto amedrentador al ser del más puro desdén—. Si puedo vencerte, entonces será pan comido vencer a tu hermano, Mac.

—Oh, ¿así que piensas que soy débil? —los ojos azules de la mujer irradian fuego, las comparaciones entre hermanos siempre se le han dado pésimo y su propio orgullo no le permite aceptarlas, por muy estúpidas que sean—. ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que estás totalmente equivocado? ¿Un duelo te bastaría?

—No quiero un duelo,_ hay otras formas de hacer rendir a una mujer_ —dicho lo cual todo cobra sentido en la mente de la rubia, quien se limita a lanzar una risita sarcástica entre el escaso espacio que de pronto los separa.

—_Realmente me subestimas._

James decide ignorar ese último comentario, sus manos se aferran como tenazas a la cintura de la mujer y estampa sus labios contra los de ella, en un arrebato lleno de violencia, como si esa fuera una venganza justa hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, la mujer ni se resiste ni sigue la corriente, parece una muñeca de tamaño real sin conciencia ni albedrío, cosa que termina de minar sus planes.

David Rabb es un enemigo bastante poderoso. Pero si en algo se parece Reggie a él —y tiene que admitir que las similaridades son enormes—, es que tampoco la ha podido doblegar a sus oscuros deseos. Y también... también se parecen en que seguirá intentándolo hasta derrotarlos a ambos.


	6. The night we met MANJOUME

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Manjoume Jun  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>9. The night we met

* * *

><p>Técnicamente eso es lo que hacen los héroes, los que saben perder: disculparse. Bueno, Reggie no se ha disculpado —del todo—, pero Manjoume tiene que admitir que la mujer sabe encarar las derrotas y también cuándo éstas son necesarias o inevitables. Así pues, cuando ésta le pide hacer las pases, tras todo lo sucedido en la Academia por culpa de Tragoedia, él no puede evitar asentir secamente, con una cabezada y un leve gruñido.<p>

Las cosas son realmente diferentes esa noche, diferentes de la vez en que se conocieron, como si de pronto el mundo através de un espejo se hubiera intercambiado en uno más pacífico y feliz. Antes, cuando los tiempos todavía eran oscuros y extraños, rumores sobre la duelista extranjera le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero sobretodo, le hicieron detestarla sin más razón que sus actos crueles y sin sentido. Estaba bastante equivocado con eso, sin embargo. Si bien su naturaleza era cruel, lo hacía por alguien que le importaba —su padre, su verdugo—, así pues, él no era nadie para juzgarla, pues incluso los villanos tienen corazón.

No obstante, la siguiente petición de la rubia es algo que todavía no puede procesar del todo.

—¿Amigos entonces, Manjoume Jun? —lo dice muy en serio, incluso tras esa fachada siempre malévola que incluso después de Tragoedia conserva como parte de su personalidad, un carácter fuerte, pues.

—Un paso a la vez —murmura Manjoume, pero sin negar la posibilidad de que algún día podría pasar algo entre los dos, sea amistad o no, él no tiene la última palabra al respecto.


	7. Nightmares JOHAN

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Johan Andersen  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Nightmares

* * *

><p>Realmente nunca se han dirigido la palabra, pese a que ambos son excelentes duelistas y han, junto con otros cuantos privilegiados, rotado de vez en cuando el título de campeón de la Academia, entre muchos otros. Sin embargo, ambos son bastante similares, Johan no se mete con nadie si por supuesto, nadie se mete con él. Lo mismo sucede con Reggie, que sabe elegir correctamente sus batallas y palabras. Ambos tienen mazos privilegiados, destructores y confían en ellos como si fueran una extremidad más, como un brazo o una pierna, es así, natural.<p>

No obstante, en algo en lo que de verdad difieren es el carácter. Johan por supuesto puede ponerse bastante pesado en ocasiones —culpa de Tragoedia, pero nadie lo sabe— y Reggie tiene un lado algo sádico que a nadie le gustaría ver; pero fuera de ocasiones bastante extrañas y especiales, el joven es bastante tranquilo y amigable, caso contrario a ella, que aunque no se autodeclara antisocial, prefiere no intercambiar muchas palabras con sus compañeros de clase.

Así pues, cuando un día se cruzan en el pasillo —Johan está con un gran grupo de amigos que se preguntan mutuamente sobre sus preferencias amorosas—, cuando se miran, apenas y hay reconocimiento. Es como el rechazo de dos polos demasiado similares.

—¿Y no te gustaría salir con Reggie? —uno de sus amigos le pregunta al muchacho de ojos verdes, quien abre los ojos como platos ante tan extraña cuestión salida prácticamente de la nada, al mismo tiempo que Reggie, aunque oye la pregunta, pasa por su lado sin inmutarse, como si le importara.

Durante ínfimos segundos ambos se miran a los ojos y saben la respuesta a dicha cuestión.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas algo así podría suceder.


	8. Saturday night's all right DAVID

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>David Rabb  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Saturday night's all right

* * *

><p>Los pasillos huelen a humedad, misma que un viento frío arrastra por toda la Academia. Reggie entra corriendo a su habitación, huyendo de la lluvia helada y de Fubuki, quien está nuevamente en pos de pedirle una cita, que por supuesto ella no quiere ni necesita. El cabello húmedo se le adhiere a la cara, lo mismo que su uniforme empapado al haber sido sorprendida en medio de un duelo en los jardínes, pero esos son los menores de sus problemas y su mirada siempre calmada, se deshace en una mueca furibunda y hasta casi repulsiva ante el motivo de su escrutinio.<p>

Su medio hermano se encuentra en su habitación —cosa que ella le ha prohibido en más de una ocasión, pero David nunca entiende razones—, cómodamente repantigado en su cama, leyendo algún libro sádico de esos que tanto le gustan.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeta, al tiempo que decide por otro lado ignorarlo a bien de conseguir secarse y cambiarse de ropa.

—Nada —contesta simplemente él, pasando la página de su libro con total naturalidad, aunque el sonido es más bien un distractor, pues sus ojos no están posados en las brillantes letras en tinta negra, sino en la figura de su media hermana, que ignorándolo como sólo ella sabe, se seca el cabello a pocos metros de distancia.

La mujer decide que es una pérdida total de tiempo responder o incluso tratar de razonar con él, así pues, se quita la chaqueta y la blusa que usa ese día, sin importarle quien la está mirando, de manera que su espalda queda al descubierto, cubierta de gotas de agua y no lo suficientemente cubierta por su cabello rubio y húmedo.

—_No somos_ realmente hermanos de sangre, _Mac_ —murmura de pronto David, con la visión de su espalda firmemente presente, pese a que ella ya se ha cambiado—. Nada me impediría...

—Claro que sí, _yo te lo impediría_.

David suelta una carcajada casi histriónica cuando recibe la fulminante mirada de su media hermana al voltearse, indicándole de esta manera que si no quiere hacerla enfadar más, lo mejor es que se marche.

A David le gusta mucho joder, eso lo sabe, se lo repite mientras su falda cae al suelo y la puerta se cierra para dejar salir a su hermano, pero lo que más le molesta es ese dicho popular que bien podría aplicarse a ellos:_ Entre broma y broma..._


	9. Electricity AMON

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Amon Garam  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Electricity

* * *

><p>El jet lag le estaba resultando terrible, como si de pronto la mitad de su cuerpo hubiese sido dolorosamente separada, quedando la carne viva y latente en lugares diferentes. Una de ellas —la más neurótica, pese a lo bien que habían salido las cosas, pese a la destrucción de Tragoedia y el regreso de su padre—, iba sentada en un cómodo avión de regreso a los Estados Unidos, con el deseo palpitante de ver a su padre, pero también con ganas de una buena aspirina. En cuanto a la otra parte, la que más le molestaba y hacía doler la cabeza, bueno, pues ésa parecía haberse quedado en Japón y hasta casi anclado a su horario, costumbres y personas, resultando esto en un monumental dolor de cabeza nada más despegar con rumbo a su tierra natal.<p>

Para empeorar mucho más las cosas, tenía a David a su lado, lanzando bromas de mal gusto —desgraciadamente la costumbre no la había perdido—, mientras que el resto de los campeones, ya también liberados del estigma, le seguían la corriente a su manera. Johan, Jim, incluso O'Brien, todos parecían más ligeros en esos momentos —y eso seguro no se debía ni a la altura ni a la fuerza de gravedad—, estaban libres del estigma maligno, eran felices, como si la nube negra sobre sus cabezas nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar; caso contrario a Amon, que lucía su serena mirada, estropeada un poco por una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda muestra de que ésa era su propia manera de celebrar.

Reggie no le había prestado mucha atención, no al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de su súbita presencia estática, tan fuera de lugar como la Torre Eiffel en Londres. Quizás también estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, quizás simplemente no le gustaba hablar, se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, luego, le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, al mismo tiempo que una punzada de horrible dolor la hacía cerrar los ojos.

Estaba regresando a casa, todo estaba bien, lo estaría siempre, ¿qué le importaba entonces la felicidad de otros, cuando ya había conseguido la suya propia? Se convenció de eso en tan sólo segundos, los mismos que lleva un párpadeo o el latido de un corazón y para cuando volteo a ver de nuevo al hombre, como para restarle importancia con un gesto, éste le devolvía la gélida mirada.

Se tomó del brazo del asiento con súbita fuerza, como si de pronto una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza —y quizás así fue—, pero pronto todo quedó nuevamente en el olvido, con la misma rapidez que el aleteo de un colibrí. Volteó el rostro para ver quién le había apretado la mano y vio a Edo frente a ella, avisándole que estaban a punto de llegar... Ésa debía de ser la causa de su súbita sensación, ¿verdad? Sí, _eso debía de ser..._


	10. Insomnia KOUYOU

**Título: **Twisted path  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Hibiki Kouyou  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Mangaverse. Algunos son post-series, otros pre-series. Todos het.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>In the dark  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Insomnia

* * *

><p>Los hospitales son tétricos, blanquecinos y silenciosos, justo como uno se imagina los sepulcros al ser sellados por el silencio de la muerte, fríos, solitarios, detestables... él no debería de estar ahí, se lo repite constantemente en esa insomnia que le carcome todas las noches, no debería, porque era un hombre sano, saludable y feliz. Y sin embargo... ¿No está sentado mirando por la ventana, aquella noche pacífica, con su bata de hospital y no más compañía que sus propios y amargos pensamientos?<p>

_No entiende por qué._ No entiende tampoco cuándo sucedió, como si esa parte de la película en su mente se hubiera borrado, como si de pronto hubiera dado un salto de tiempo, de estar saludable a estar muriendo. Un salto que sólo conseguía ponerlo ojeroso por las noches en vela, solitario y dubitativo al perderse lo que más amaba en el mundo: a su hermana y por supuesto, al duelo en general.

A veces —justo como esa noche—, siente que está por descubrir la verdad, como si una especie de maleficio hubiera caído sobre sus hombros o alguna cosa absurda por el estilo, una maldición, un conjuro... Se aprieta las palmas de las manos contra los ojos, tratando de evocar de esa manera las imágenes bajo sus párpados, forzándolas a salir de sus tumbas subterráneas, casi olvidadas, pero siempre visitadas por su tormentoso inconsciente. _Quiere saber_ porqué. _Debe saber_ porqué.

Sin embargo, lo que recuerda no puede ser cierto... Los maleficios, maldiciones, conjuros... En fin, todas esas cosas con las cuales Hollywood se llena el bolsillo son hechas por brujas, feas y viejas, monstruos, vampiros; mas lo que ve él en sus ¿recuerdos? No es una bruja, sino una jovencita, a medio camino entre una niña y una mujer, rubia y de ojos azules, tan angelical como un cuadro italiano, tan angelical como el deck que juega contra él...

¿Acaso es ese pequeño ángel el que le ha hecho daño? Puede recordar su grácil silueta atacando, el cabello rubio ondulándole al compás de su cabeza mientras sonríe... Y el recuerdo se deshace como burbujas flotando en el aire. No puede ser. No es posible que un pequeño ángel le haya hecho tanto daño, que le haya causado eso, sea lo que sea... Algo que carcome su alma y salud al mismo tiempo, es imposible.

Kouyou se deja caer sobre las sábanas que casi suponen un triste hogar para él, quiere olvidar la escena que ha rescatado o quizás inventado con dolorosa ingeniosidad. Pero una parte de él, la más racional —la que ideaba estrategias de la nada en duelos emocionantes— sabe que no es un invento y tiene grabado a fuego en su memoria una sonrisa retorcida por parte del ángel, que reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su maldición, mortífera y letal... Misma que lo está matando.

**COMPLETO.**


End file.
